My Unknown Trip Into A War zone!
by ArthurShade
Summary: Just something that came to me a few days ago. It's a work in progress but give it a shot I may just surprise you.


**Okay I had to agree with you all my first attempt at this story was fairly lacking so here is the second attempt. The only thing I own is Arthur Shade the rest is Rick's.**

 **My unknown trip into a war zone!** **  
**

I was driving on my Harley from Long Island heading towards Manhattan to meet up with my girlfriend for a date that afternoon. It was around one in the afternoon and I was about twenty minutes from Manhattan when everything started getting strange. No one was heading towards the city they were all veering away from it. Willingly or not I didn't know at the time. I'm a naturally curious person and wanted to find out what the hell was going on so I kept heading to the city.  
Now is when it started getting very strange, the city was absolutely still nothing was moving it was as if someone had just up and froze time it self. I was about to start freaking out when I came upon a group of teenagers. I would like to say that I snuck up on them but that was sadly not the case.(I was on a Harley for crying out loud) but that's not the surprising part they were all dressed in Greek armor wielding weapons from the same era.  
They were as startled to see me as I was to see them and no I don't mean startled in the way your thinking. Before I had time to think I had over forty bows pointed at me.  
Now I should probably take the time to tell you a bit about me. I'm eighteen years old stand around six foot five inches tall and I'm in excellent shape, you know six pack well muscled the whole nine yards. I've got shoulder length midnight black hair and sea-green eyes. And according to my girlfriend an excellent tan. I should also mention that I'm an avid swordsmen. I know I know right now you're thinking yeah right. OH yea and my name is Arthur Shade.  
Now as I'm standing there with all those bows trained on me wondering if they would shoot should I go to shut off the engine. I see a boy who nearly looks identical to me. I mean this kid could literally be my twin.

Percy's POV.

As we were getting everything ready for the battle that was about to commence we heard the roaring of an engine. Then around a corner came a guy on a motorcycle. To say we were shocked would be an understatement.( We assumed all mortals were unconscious courtesy of Morpheus's widespread sleeping spell. ) The guy stopped the motorcycle and just sat there looking at us. At least I assume he was looking at us as he had a pair of blue Oakleys on.

The guy exuded an aura of confidence that seemed just a tad beyond normal. The first question he asked was not what I had expected. He asked " Will I get shot if I shut the engine off?" I was legitimately confused and asked. " What do you mean?" He looked at me as if I was stupid took off his shades and asked. " If I move to shut off the engine will I be shot by the forty or so bows currently pointing at me?" I was stunned he could see through the mist, but I didn't allow that to show on my face and replied, "Go ahead and shut it off and then come over with me."

He shut it off and proceeded to dismount the bike. When he got off I was surprised yet again by just how tall he was. He had to stand well over six foot tall. As we walked over to the campers I was surprised yet again with the confidence In which he carried himself (He was walking into a group of armed teens yet acted as if he was out for a Sunday stroll) as well as the similarities between the two of us. He had shoulder length midnight black hair and sea green eyes, was wearing black cowboy boots blue jeans and a button up long sleeved shirt under a black leather jacket.

P.O.V Annabeth's

As Percy came back over with the newcomer I was honestly confused wondering why the hell Percy was bringing over a mortal. When they got to us I immediately started to doubt he was a mortal. He had an aura of power around him that was greater than even Percy. I walked up to them and Percy motioned for me to stay back and he would come and talk to me. He said something to the newcomer and walked over to me. As he walked up I asked him." What was that all about?" He replied, " That guy has an aura of power and confidence that is fairly rare. He can also see through the mist." To say I was shocked would be an understatement. As I focused on the new guy I noticed that he looked almost identical to Percy other than being taller. I would have thought them brothers if I didn't know better.

I asked Percy to trust me and then we walked over to talk to him. As I walked up he greeted me with, "So do you all plan on telling me what the hell is going on?" I was surprised he didn't seem the least bit worried just mainly curious. I replied with,"What can you see?" He gave me a look that said, Really. "I see a virtual army of teens dressed in armor and arms fit for the ancient Greek era in history." Just as I was about to reply Thalia ran up and said. " I hate to break up whatever is going on here but we got monsters incoming."

Then Thalia looked at the new comer and asked" Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing here?" The newcomer replied " My name is Arthur Sade and I was supposed to meet my girlfriend Alicia on a date but I got distracted when I saw that the city itself besides me and you all seems to be asleep. Wait did see you say monsters?" Describe these monsters for me. Thalia started naming off monsters that she saw. Arthur's reply shocked all of us standing there. He said " Damn and I thought I would get some peace and quiet for a while. Well no sense crying over spilt milk. I assume you all could use a hand." Before we could reply He walked back to his bike got in the saddle bags on the back and pulled out a four foot celestial bronze broadsword then twisted a ring on his left middle finger and was systematically covered in a set of black armor then walked back over to us while sheathing his sword. He then said " I know you all have questions and they will be answered but first we must take care of the incoming army."

 **Well folks that's all for now. Read and review.**


End file.
